poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadwing's death
This is how Dreadwing's death goes in Regeneration. the Nemesis, Dreadwing is walking in the hall Megatron: Dreadwing. stops. Megatron is behind him Megatron: I have been searching for you. turns and bows his head Dreadwing: I am at your service, Lord Megatron. Megatron: I recognize that Starscream's return to our ranks may be difficult for you, given the loss of your twin under his command. But your cooperation is essential. We Decepticons will be best-equipped to rule a restored Cybertron only if we are united. Dreadwing: Understood. And if it pleases you, master, I intend to reach out to our comrade personally. Starscream's optics snap open Knock Out: Rise and shine! Your T-Cog transplant was a success. Yes, I am just that good. Starscream: sighs Finally. I can't wait to take flight and soar above the clouds. Nightmare Moon: Excellent. Tempest Shadow: Glad you'll be able to do join us in laser fighting. Queen Chrysalis: And soar with us at your side. Dreadwing: Starscream. turn and see Dreadwing in the doorway Dreadwing: I regret to inform you that you will not live to spread your wings ever again. out his gun powers up his gun. Starscream looks shocked fires, screaming in rage. Knock Out, Starscream, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, and Tempest Shadow dodge out of the way Starscream: Knock Out, help me! Out runs off drops his gun and takes out his sword as he approaches Starscream picks up a tool to defend himself Starscream: Dreadwing, what has gotten into you? breaks it with his sword Starscream: Wait. This is about Skyquake, isn't it? I thought we had put that behind us! Nightmare Moon: What? Tempest Shadow: How did you know? Queen Chrysalis: Wasn't this behind you? Dreadwing: So had I! swings again as Starscream screams ducking the blow Starscream: Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war! But I assure you, your twin met his end with great honor! Dreadwing: Which you disgraced by raising him from the dead! Starscream: Oh, you know about that. There must be something I can do, some form of reparation I can offer to alleviate your anguish! Nightmare Moon: Dreadwing! Tempest Shadow: You must listen! Queen Chrysalis: Stop this at once! Dreadwing: Your spark will suffice! his sword Megatron: Dreadwing! turns and sees Megatron in the doorway Megatron: Stand down! Dreadwing: This desecrator must pay for his actions! Starscream: You call this loyalty, master?! Nightmare Moon: Megatron, do something. Tempest Shadow: Now. Queen Chrysalis: Before Starscream gets killed! Megatron: I said stand down! That is an order. Dreadwing: One which I cannot follow. raises his sword again, screaming in rage. However, before he can take the killing blow, Megatron shoots him in the chest and he collapses to the ground, dead Starscream: I'm okay? I'm okay! maniacally Lord Megatron, you have our eternal thanks. Nightmare Moon: Thank goodness for that. Tempest Shadow: That was close. Queen Chrysalis: Too close for comfort. Megatron: Do not ever make me regret which one of you I spared.